The Bat's Equal
by ladychris07
Summary: What if Barbara Gordon had continued as Batgirl through to the time of the Justice League. To go from sidekick to actual hero, she would need a final examination. However, hidden feelings between her and Bruce Wayne start to show during this examination.
1. Beginning of a New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

Barbara Gordon was excited. She was finally starting her final path towards full induction into the Justice League going from being the sidekick Bat-girl to becoming full heroine Bat-woman. She had stood in front of the council of founders and it had been agreed that she would go on one patrol supervised by her mentor, Batman, as her final evaluation before her actual induction. How she did on the patrol would be scored and ranked by Batman and reported to the other founders, determining whether or not she would be inducted. She was in her room on the tower, pulling on her costume, her latest one having had to be done due to growth spurts in height, waist and chest. Not saying her waist was huge as in fat because it wasn't but it was the change that took place as a girl went from being a teenager to an actual woman.

Bruce was sitting before the police monitoring console deep within the bat-cave. He was waiting for Bat-girl.... Bat-woman to arrive. Earlier they had both attended the council of founders meeting regarding her induction as a full member. It was not unusual for the council to mandate a final examination before they bestowed full membership. Still, Bruce was troubled by the decision. He would have preferred that someone else receive the assignment of evaluating Barbara's performance this one last time.

Bruce began to stare at the console more deeply and he slowly drifted into daydreaming. Images of her training flashed into his mind. Barbara Gordon was an unusually gifted student and had taken to crime fighting well. He saw images of her when she first came to him, full of fervor to destroy Gotham's criminal element single handed. Bruce smiled at that memory, Dick Grayson had also come to him filled with energy. Of course Grayson's drive came from a wholly other source than young Barbara's.

She was so young when she had first donned the Bat-girl suit. Bruce recalled how she looked standing before the council in her Bat-girl suit. It didn't fit her as it once had. It was a bit tighter than usual. He mused for a moment longer after he realized how much Barbara had changed. Bruce felt a stirring in his heart at that last heart. He could not change how he felt about Barbara Gordon. However, he could continue to suppress his feelings as long as he had a job to do.

Barbara teleported into the bat-cave using the teleporter on the satellite.

"Hey Batman, I'm ready to go when you are." She had always had a crush on him, ever since she first worked with him. She envied all the women that got to sleep with Bruce or even just be eye candy on his arm and just once she wished that she had that chance. One day, she promised herself, she would show him that she was no longer that little girl he first sent told to go home and let him handle crime. One day, she would show him just how much of a woman she had truly become

Bruce was snapped out of his wandering by her greeting. Although he was no longer allowing his mind to glide through fantasy, he could not help but linger a moment or two longer. He looked up an saw Barbara standing there fully outfitted and fitting into her Bat-woman suit fully. He grinned furtively at that last bit of crude humor.

"I see you have a new uniform. I approve Bat-woman." He said as he pulled the cowl over his head. Noting that she had made some alterations to her uniform corresponding to her adult figure. Batman could hide his feelings easily behind the cowl and armored suit. However, if Bruce Wayne were ever allowed to be in Bat-woman's presence for a moment it would be an entirely different matter.

She smirked. "You approve Batman or Bruce Wayne approves?" she nodded. "Of course I had to make a new uniform. Especially with the induction and all."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he motioned her toward the bat-mobile.

"Shall we. Your final examination awaits. As does the criminal element of Gotham." Almost as soon as it had leaped from his lips he regretted the implied meaning of his statement. As an after thought he added, "Bruce Wayne definitely approves of the change in uniform. It's much more appropriate. . ." He trailed off and did not dare finish the thought.


	2. And We're Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

She walked over towards the bat-mobile and smiled when she heard Bruce's last statement. Score one for Barbara. "Remind me to prod you afterwards about the rest of that statement."

"Certainly." He said curtly, swallowing with difficulty. He climbed into the bat-mobile and began the start up procedures. It took a little while to get the engines turned over and warmed up. She sat next to him and observed as his hands moved over the control panels. Batman tried desperately to control Bruce Wayne and his famous wandering eyes. He found that he was losing the battle steadily. He found his eyes moving over her legs and even appreciating her hands hidden beneath the gloves of her uniform.

She got the feeling she was being watched as she looked out the window but she didn't need to turn her head to know who was looking. Score two for Barbara. The new uniform had some new perks after all.

He cleared his throat to get her attention again. As she turned her head he smiled and indicated that she should push the throttle lever forward. "If you don't mind we need some thrust to get this thing going." He didn't wait for her reaction and turned his head forward.

She pushes the lever. "You'd know about using some thrust, wouldn't you?" she chuckled

He reached out and place a gloved hand on her hand. "And what is that supposed to mean? Are you feeling a little more cocky than usual? You know your confirmation as a full member rests on my evaluation of your performance today. Comments like that could bring you trouble of a sort you do not anticipate." He remained stoic in his outward appearance, but was smiling inwardly.

"Cockiness I learned from the best Batman." she winked. "But that was a joke in reference to Bruce Wayne. Relax sometimes."

"Shall we?" He said nodding toward the exit to the cave. She smiled and pushed the throttle forward. As they left the bat-cave a signal flashed across the computer screen. He looked down momentarily and noted that it was a flash message from Commissioner Gordon. "Maybe you should take this one." He said to her indicating the computer screen.

"Cruel? Maybe, but you will have to answer calls like these when you are on your own." He smiles slightly enjoying the moment. Although listening intently to the call, he allowed her to deal with the matter as he drove on into the night.

She listened as the Commissioner informed them how the Penguin had sent a note to the police stating that he was going for one of the most prized paintings in the Gotham museum of Art. "We'll be right on it Commissioner." she disconnected the call. "You heard him Batman, Gotham Museum of Art."


	3. Let The Woman Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

"Auto-nav engage." He said directing his voice to the dash panel. "Gotham Museum of Art. Stealth mode." The bat-mobile responded electronically to his commands, although the responding voice sounded curiously like that of Alfred. As the bat-mobile responded to his voice he turned to her and asked, "Does it seem odd to you that the Penguin would be interested in art? He's such a vile creature. Why the sudden interest in fine art?"

"Maybe there's something more he's looking for. And there's a chance it has to do with the art. Since that new gallery opened up there, that could be the part he's aiming for." Barbara suggested.

"Or it may be something else entirely that he is aiming for." Looking at her, he added, "Why tell someone you're going to steal something? Unless you are taunting your victim, hoping they will try to stop you."

"Accelerate." He commanded to the console.

"I'm sure he's probably figured by now that the police have ways of communicating with us. He's probably got a trap set up."

"That's a sound bit of reasoning. What's your plan then?" He asked her. When she looked at him with curiosity, he replied, "I can think of no better evaluation than to allow you to plan and execute. . . the festivities." He said smiling from behind the mask. "Decelerate and return to stealth." He commanded of the bat-mobile. "As you wish sir. ETA Gotham Museum of Art five minutes." He turned his head to look at her."What are your instructions?"

She nodded. "Since he's expecting us, he'll likely have someone watching the security cameras, so our best bet would be to take that person out first somehow. Then we'll be able to sneak up on the rest."

The bat-mobile slowed automatically on coming near to the museum grounds. Batman maneuvered it into a position overlooking the front of the building, yet concealed from general view. She was about to exit the vehicle when Batman reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, "The camera array is monitored from inside the security center. Which is in the basement of the museum, among the administrative offices." She hesitated, listening to him.

"Floor plan, Gotham Museum of Art." He commanded of the on-board computer. A millisecond later the plan appeared on screen. "Security office" The screen switched to show the location. Pointing to the office he said to her, "There are two approaches to the office, both covered by cameras. However, if one of us can distract the man monitoring the screens. . ." He trailed off looking into her eyes, his hand still resting on her thigh. "Then the other can enter from behind . . . and take him. What do you think?"

"I say time to let the woman work." she winked before reaching into the back and grabbing a bag she had tossed in when she first got in and pulling out a disguise consisting of a business suit and reading glasses. She saw his look of confusion and grinned. "Gotta be ready for anything."She rolled up the pants of her uniform and stepped out, pulling the skirt on. She then pulled on the blouse and jacket before removing her mask and letting her hair hang freely. She grabbed a key-chain and headed towards the door. "Watch this." she unlocked the door and walked in, starting to act as though she was looking for her purse behind different sculptures, whispering into her ear-piece. "Might be a good time to move." As she walked, she added some switches into her walk, making it seductive

The sway of Barbara's hips was not lost on him. How many times he had watched her moves before. Whether it was on the street during a night patrol, or in training in the bat-cave. She always caught his attention. Batman exited and moved in a slightly different direction than she took. He remained in the shadows and waited for an opportunity to enter the building. All the while keeping his eyes on her.


	4. The Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

She continued her movements in the halls, knowing her other secret weapon, a bat camera was on it's way towards the security room, her glasses rigged to show the footage from it. She smiled as she saw the bat was in then cringed when she saw exactly what the guy was doing while watching the cameras she was in front of. As the bat showed her that the guy wasn't paying attention to the set of cameras covering the other route to the room she whispered. "Other route's clear and not being watched. Go on in."

He wondered just how she had known that bit of information. "I'm sure she will tell me all about it during the debrief later tonight."

He moved to the building and slipped unnoticed into the corridors. Finding the secluded route downstairs he took up a position near the camera facing the security office. He removed a small device resembling a handgun and pointed it at the camera. A red beam of light emanated from the gun and hit the lens of the camera.

"That should disrupt the signal for a few minutes. Hopefully, he will be too busy checking my partner to notice the camera malfunction.

He moved forward and removed another device. Firing two nearly silent shots he took out the lights int he hallway. He then crouched beneath the disabled camera and drew his cape up to cover himself.

"You're on." he said into the mouthpiece near his lips."

She grinned as she went to a more seductive little walk, giving innocent little facial movements and batting eyelashes turning away from the camera every so often and walking before bending acting as if looking behind a statue. "Hurry up please."

In the security room, the guy manning it, one of Penguin's men as deduced was rubbing himself through his pants, the actual security guard knocked out on the floor

He moved down the hallway to the security room door. Turning the handle he pushed the door open silently. There facing the monitor console was one of Penguins thugs hunched over the screen showing Barbara. At the moment she had just turned away and bent over at the waist. The thug began to rock more fervently and moan.

"Disgusting." Was the last thing he heard before he inhaled the gas. "All clear" he said into the mouthpiece. "Very nice. Your ploy worked like a charm." He followed that with, "I can see why he was captivated." He wondered if the microphone had been keyed when he said that last bit. Too late now. There was work to be done.

He moved quickly to the control panel to disable the camera system so that the Penguin's men couldn't use it to their advantage again that night. He stopped and bound the thug with flexi-cuffs. Then on his way out he gave the thug a short kick to the ribs. "Degenerate."

She grinned as she ducked behind a statue and ditched the disguise, pulling her mask back on and fixing her uniform as she called the bat camera back before heading towards the new gallery. "On my way to the new gallery. Meet you there." she paused before adding the next part. "Do watch out for my little friend above you."

"You have eyes in the sky? Very good. I think I'll add that to your evaluation along with your. . . . other talents." He moved out briskly and made his way through the stairwells leading to the upper floors where the art galleries were housed.

As he neared the upper floors his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the museum. Although it was closed for the evening, it remained fully lit for security purposes. As he entered the main hall he caught a glimpse of quick movement by one of the statues. Reacting he crouched behind a display case and prepared a bat-arang just in case. As he raised up to see who, or what had been moving, something zipped by his face.

Instinctively Batman reacted and lashed out with an armored forearm. He did not bring down his target, only deflected it. A mechanical bat. "You weren't joking when you said watch out for your little friend. Does it have artificial intelligence? Or are you controlling it?"

"Controlling it to some extent through special chips built into my gloves. Though I did have it programmed with layouts of some of the main buildings in the city such as the museum." She sent the bat further ahead of them both to the main area where Penguin and his men were. "I have it set where it's footage shows to me within my mask as well as those glasses I had. That's how I knew your way was clear though I could have dealt without seeing what the guy was doing." she cringes again. "Got five men around the room where the highest profiled art work is, not counting Penguin himself in the middle."

"I see. I'll have to ask you later where you managed to get that little gadget. But for now let's deal with the problem at hand. I'll take the right side of the room. You go left. Do you have your night vision on?" He did not wait for a reply. He placed a piece of conductive putty into an outlet, once he removed the grounded paper covering it shorted the electrical system in the museum. The lights went out briefly. "Emergency lights coming on soon. You better get moving." He leaped up and moved along the right side of the gallery. Taking out the first opponent without having been detected by the man.

The second thug was a bit more challenging since the emergency lighting came on just as he was about to strike.

She moved to take the first thug on her side, covering his mouth and nose as she knocked him out. She barely managed to bring down the other one before the emergency lighting came on, doing a low round kick to bring him down.

His second target turned to face him just as the lights came back on. Temporarily blinded the thug took three quick jabs to the adams apple and fell to the ground. Realizing that Penguin was the real target, Batman moved to the center of the room throwing a small stun grenade in the direction for the remaining thug.

He was on Penguin in a flash.

Bat-woman moved in on Penguin along with Batman and turned Penguin around only to find a fake standing in front of them. "Crap. Didn't see that coming." the Penguin's laugh played all around them **"Well if it isn't the bat-duo. Such a shame you two have to take a nap now."** metal walls slammed down at the entrances just as the fake started to release a sleeping gas. Unfortunately for Barbara, she had forgotten her gas mask and tried holding her breath to keep from breathing it in but it soon filled the whole room.

Batman also held his breath and searched for an answer. At about the time he found and answer his limbs were no longer responding. He slumped to the floor at Barbara's feet.

Barbara couldn't hold her breath too much longer and soon collapsed on the floor next to Bruce. With both Batman and Bat-woman knocked out on the floor, the walls were lifted as some more of Penguin's men, protected by gas masks, walked in the room and lifted both up, carrying them out the door and tossed them into a van. They were tied together in the van as the van drove off to an unknown location. Once at the location, which turned out to be a river with a waterfall at the end, they were then put on a log raft before Penguin and his men waited until they woke


	5. Patrol to Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

Slowly he could see the night sky. The effects of the gas were wearing off and Penguin and his henchmen had remembered to bind him. Just as his vision was beginning to focus that hideous bird/man stuck his beak in Batman's face. "Well what have we here? A couple of bats. Better dispose of them boys before they start breeding and populating the neighborhood. We wouldn't want the property values to go down." Penguin spasmed between drool filled slurps.

"I see your hyperbole and your breath have not improved Penguin." This only brought another spittle filled tirade from the misshapen scumbag. "Ya know it's too bad she's one of you. Otherwise I would have loved to have nested with her." He followed up with insane quacking and clucking noises.

Looking to Bat-woman, who had come out of the gas induced fog by now, Batman retorted, "I should know better than to get into an argument with a degenerate like you."

Bat-woman shook her head as her vision cleared having heard the last statements between Batman and Penguin. "I appreciate the support Batman." she glared at Penguin. "I can tell you now that even if I wasn't working with Batman, I wouldn't 'nest' as you call it with you if you were the last short bird-man in the universe."

"That's too bad bat-bitch. We could have made some interesting offspring together." He guffawed at his own humor and his thugs joined in his reverie. "But you're right. We could never have bred together. You have bad habits. You need a bath." With that he pushed the raft away form the shore. "I heard that rats can't swim. Can wingless bats? Wait a minute that is a rat. Too bad bat-losers."

Batman was already at work freeing himself as Penguin dealt with his fixation for Bat-woman. The forearm pieces of his armor contained small sharpened hooks. If he could only engage them, cutting through his tethers would be child's play. He flexed his arm and heard a satisfying metallic click.

It was good fortune that caused the ropes to be resting right on one of the barbs. It sliced right through the fibers. Once freed batman rolled over to Bat-woman. He rolled over and they were face to face. Only centimeters separated them. He smiled at her.

She looked right into his eyes and smiled back. _"Him and that millionaire playboy smile. Makes me want to kiss him"_ she thought. "I hope you won't hold this next thing I'm going to do against me in my evaluation." she closed off the short distance and kissed him softly, her eyes closing as she did so.

He received her lips without complaint and felt a heat rising in him. "Uh no I don't believe I will hold _that_ against you." He stuttered, secretly enjoying her kiss. "However, we need to get over to shore before Penguin realizes we are gone." He thought for a moment. "Once we are on shore, we can plan our next. . . .moves."

She grinned and nodded. "Mind helping me out here? I seem to have put my laser in the wrong place." she flexed her hand activating the mini bat again to find and follow Penguin.

He removed her bindings and held her arm gently as she adjusted herself and her equipment. he leaned forward, close to her ear, "I don't want you to think that I did not enjoy or want that kiss. I wanted it so badly, for so long." He leaned up and guided the raft to the shore. At length he was able to wade ashore with the raft and Bat-woman in tow. The cold water penetrated his bat-suit enough to relive some of the tension brought on by their closeness.

She nodded. "Glad to know my feelings were reciprocated after all." the cold water got through her uniform just a bit to really make her alert. "Guess we have some things to talk about later." she looked around to try to discern where they actually were while checking in on the mini bat.

He spoke into the transponder on his wrist. "Retrieve passengers this location." He paused and received a response. Turning to her he replied, "Barbara, we have a lot to talk about and even more to do very soon." He reached out, removed his glove and touched her face with his bare hand. Her skin was warm to his touch.

He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Pausing only briefly he said, "We do have a minute or two before the bat-mobile arrives."

She returned his kiss as she removed her own glove, touching his face. "So what shall we do until then Batman?"

He smiled, "It won't be long at all. Minutes I hope. Until then , I think we should get to know each other a little better." He reached for her and wrapped her in his arms. Their suits clunked together. Leaning forward for another kiss he grinned, " Damn utility belt. I knew this thing was too damned bulky." He reached up and pulled her head in closer and kissed her once more. He felt a surge deep inside and pressed into her.

She smiled. "Maybe you should get that fixed." she returned each of his kisses, and worked towards deepening them a bit more each time.

"Yes, perhaps something a bit more like yours. Sleeker." He moved his hands to her belt and unfastened the keeper. He guided it to the ground gently with one hand the other moved to her waist pulling her in closer. His pulse was racing now, they shared so much over the preceding months. He knew she was what he was really wanting. He pressed into her his mouth opening slightly and he drew her into him. He felt his manhood swelling in the restrictive suit. Soon it would be time to make a choice. Remove the suit or get back in the cold water of the stream.

She could feel the heat generated by his kisses deep in her pussy. Too much longer and it would show through her uniform just how aroused she was. She knew she needed to slow them down but she was enjoying it just too much.

He heard the roar of the bat-mobile approaching. His heart sunk in his chest. He hoped that for once, just this once it would break down. That was not going to happen it was way over engineered. He continued the kiss none the less. Now that he had her he wanted all of her that he could get. his hand slipped from her waist and slid over her smooth firm ass, hidden beneath her suit. He let his hand rest there as he pulled her in again.

She heard the bat-mobile as well and broke the kiss. Before he had the chance to object she placed a finger over his lips. "Lets go take care of Penguin first, then we'll have plenty of time and reason to celebrate." she pulled her finger away and slipped her glove back on.

Blushing under his cowl he knew she was right. "Of course, Forgive me. I was overcome by emotion." He picked up her utility belt and assisted her in putting it back on, as they trotted to the bat-mobile.

Once inside, he turned to her, "Your patrol has now become your pursuit. What are your instructions."

"Already having him tailed by my little friend and watched. However we need to be better prepared when we go after him this time such as having gas masks as a precaution. Normally I would prefer to wrap them up just us, but in this case it might be best to contact the Commissioner and have him send back-up to surround their hideout as a precaution." she checked in with the bat camera to find the location.

They sat down in the bat-mobile. "Can you send the live feed from your bat cam to the computer here? If we can locate and track him while we are on the move we will save more time." He spoke into the dash once more. "Home." The bat-mobile moved of it's own accord. "accelerate." Batman then pushed a button on the console. He waited a moment and Alfred appeared on the screen. His usual urbane self. "Good Evening Master Wayne what may I do for you at this dreadful time of night? Bandages? Intravenous medication?"

Bruce was becoming frustrated. "Thank you no Alfred. First, call commissioner Gordon and have him stand by with a couple of SWAT teams. We'll provide further details when we arrive int he cave. We need a pair of gas masks, stun grenades, some sleep gas of our own and. . . ." Turning to Barbara he asked, "What else do you need?"

Alfred had not noticed her before now, the screen had only a limited view. "Ms. Gordon how nice to see you again. We really must have another one of our little talks." He leaned his head over to one side indicating that the talk had been in reference to Bruce. "What may I get for you tonight?"

"It is nice to see you again too Alfred. I believe what Bruce already said will be all. And you're right Alfred, we definitely must make the time for another talk." she held up a hand. "Hold on a minute." she smiled as she got the location of Penguin's men. "Tell the commissioner to set up the swat teams outside of the Raven nightclub and let him know it is recommended that stealth is to be used as they arrive so as not to give them away"

"Raven night club, stealth mode" Bruce announced into the dash board.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard him command the vehicle. "Shouldn't we go back home and pick the other stuff up first? No point in asking Alfred to ready that for us if we don't. Plus, I doubt Penguin and his men are going anywhere if the live feed I'm getting is any proof."

"Right you are. I am distracted and apologize. Please feel free to take control of the bat-mobile it will respond to your voice." He nodded with a smile.

"I only recently added that feature. I decided it was necessary in case I was incapacitated or otherwise unavailable. The difficult part was obtaining a voice print. Without taping your cellphone Alfred and I had to do considerable work." He smiled and enjoyed the short rest from piloting duties. "Consider it one of my gifts to you on the consummation of your full membership."

"Thank you." she raised an eyebrow. "One of your gifts? That mean I'm getting more?"

Smiling he replied, "Of course. I would have thought you might have guess that by now. I have much that I want to share with you."

"Can't wait to find out what that all will be." The bat-mobile pulled into the bat-cave and opened up. "Let's get the stuff so we can wrap things up for the night."

hey both leapt from their seats and rushed to Alfred who was waiting with supplies to replenish their utility belts.

"If I do say so Master Wayne, you are going in a bit lighter than usual. No need for an auto-cannon or antitank missile tonight." Alfred said with his typically smarmy smile.

"No not tonight old friend. Tonight we are going to approach things in a more 'youthful' manner." As he finished he nodded to Barbara. "Just maybe there will be survivors this time." He smiled sardonically.

"Now wouldn't that be a welcome change from your usual approach Master Wayne?" Alfred smiled and nodded to Barbara as she loaded the last of the stun grenades onto her utility belt.

Replete with munitions and gas masks they returned to the bat-mobile. As they approached Bruce stopped Barbara, taking her arm he guided her to the command seat. "Your patrol, your driving." He got into the passenger seat and grinned boyishly.


	6. Wrapping it up

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit long. I couldn't help it. Anyway on to Chapter 6

She smiled and looked back at Alfred with a smirk. "Pray for me Alfred. I have to try to resist Bruce's legendary charming smile the whole time." she giggled as she strapped in. She closed up the bat-mobile and started it. "Can we get a bit of thrust Batman?" she adjusted the live feed to wire to the bat-mobile's computer instead of her mask.

"Of course. As much thrust as you would like." He adjusted the controls her implied comment not being lost on him. "Is there anything else that I can do for you at the moment?"

She shook her head as she spoke into the dash. "Raven night club" the bat-mobile moved and headed in direction of the club. Having traveled between the manor and the nightclub before, she knew when they were starting to get close. "Stealth mode." she adjusted the feed back to her mask. "They're on the second floor of the club. They might here the front door open so our best bet would be to enter from the top."

"Top it is Bat-woman." Bruce nodded in deference to her decision. "Perhaps we should notify Commissioner Gordon so he can deploy his teams?" Hesitating a moment. "Do you prefer and airborne assault? Or climbing?"

She nodded. "Please notify him Batman. As for the way, I believe an airborne assault would be good unless you have a reason to suggest climbing?"

He pressed a button on the console and called Gordon over the police band radio. Once he had explained their destination and suggested deployment, he switched channels. "Ascend and seek." He turned to Barbara, "We should find a place to park the bat-mobile so that our ride can home in on us easily."

She nodded. "Of course." she already knew the perfect spot that wasn't too far yet not too close either and directed the vehicle to park there. She opened up the bat-mobile and got out. "Let's go Batman."

He heard the helicopter long before it ever came into view. Speaking into the mouthpiece he said simply. "silent." The whir of the rotors was replaced by the soft sound of the rotors moving through the air. Slowly the helicopter came to rest. "After you....pilot seat Bat-woman" He directed her to the command chair again.

Once they were seated Batman said, "Ascend." As the helicopter moved skyward he spoke again. "Accept new operator." A female voice responded, "Identify" Bruce held his hand up for Barbara inviting her to command the helicopter.

"Raven night club" she smiled. She was quite enjoying piloting the bat-vehicles.

Bruce announced "Hover." The helicopter responded and sat nearly motionless several feet above the night club. "Care for some rappelling my dear Bat-woman? " He said once he was already halfway out of the canopy and beginning his descent.

She started her way out and began her descent. "After you my dear Batman."

Landing on the roof went without a hitch. He wondered if they had managed to catch Penguin in his nest completely unaware of their presence. He waited for Barbara to meet up with him next to a skylight. It was a simple matter to pry it open and prepare grapples for more rappelling. he took out his gas mask and indicated that she should do likewise. "Would you prefer to throw the gas or the stun munitions Bat-woman? It's easier if we only handle one or the other. Less confusion in the heat of battle."

She pulls on her gas mask. "The gas would take out more of them than the stun munitions. The more of them out the better."

"True, but it might be safer to assume that our targets also have protective masks. Stun munitions might buy us the extra time we need to take them out. It's your decision Bat-woman."

"That is true that they might have masks. Stun munitions it is Batman." she nodded. Glad that she hadn't had to do this alone.

"You throw nothing but gas grenades and I will throw only stun. It will minimize our own confusion. Drop them as we enter. Knock down anything left standing. And remember the police will be coming in as well. Don't hit the boys in blue." He donned his gas mask and slid effortlessly over edge of the sky light. Smiling beneath his mask he let out a muffled "Tally-ho."

She smiled underneath her mask as she followed behind him. "They're spread through different rooms on this floor. You take that direction, I'll take this." she turned and headed one way, peeking into rooms. The ones that had some of Penguin's men in them, she gently tossed in a gas grenade, smiling as she heard the gradual thuds of the men. She then went in the first room and tied the men up quickly before the gas wore off.

Batman made his way from room to room as well. He honestly preferred the stun munitions because it allowed him the time to do close in work on the thugs. None of them were in the least prepared. It was like scything through wheat at harvest. Kick in the door, pop in the stun. Wait for the boom, enter put them down, slip cuff them and repeat.

She sent her mini bat to search out Penguin. Ready to take him down herself if possible. She kept to the shadows otherwise in case some of Penguin's men that she or Batman hadn't gotten to were still up and walking around.

So far, there had been no sign of the Penguin only his hired thugs. Batman hesitated as the mechanical mini bat buzzed about the room seeking out more targets. He looked up into the air as it hovered before him. "Facial recognition software." He muttered. "Interesting. I certainly hope Penguin never gets his flippers on that thing."

Batman found a darkened niche in the room and receded into the shadows again. Waiting for the inevitable entry of the police swat teams. In the meantime, his thoughts strayed to Bat-woman for the briefest of moments. It was a mere matters of seconds, but it was the most pleasure he had allowed himself in days. The thought of her taut and fit body exiting her bat-suit was beginning to excite him. He knew he would have to concentrate on the mission again, but he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of fantasy for just a moment longer.

As she waited for a showing from the mini-bat of Penguin's location, she dipped into the shadows of a room. She didn't want to check in with Batman in case he was busy. Finally the mini-bat showed him going into a hidden room through one of the empty ones. She slipped out from her location as she sent the mini bat down to the police. "Got his location Batman, in the center room is a hidden panel that goes to a hidden room. I'm on my way there now and sending the mini-bat down to alert the police to send in the teams."

"Understood, I am moving in behind you." Batman moved to the center room as Bat-woman had indicated. he could make out the motion of her lithe figure in the shadows heading in the same general direction as he. As he moved forward he called to Commissioner Gordon and his men to make entry.

When Batman reached the door to the room he was but a moment behind Bat-woman. Racing behind her he watched as she located and then nimbly opened the hidden doorway. their entry into the tunnel behind the door was masked by the loud entry into the building by the SWAT teams.

The tunnel was dimly lit and rather musty. Switching to thermal imagery Batman could make out the form of Penguin a few yards down the tunnel. He also saw the image left by bat-woman. Her thermal image was suppressed by her bat-suit. Although her figure was suppressed somewhat he could still make out the shape of her body.

"What are your suggestions for taking down the bird? Just in case brute force and feminine wiles don't work." she chuckled softly

"I think a bit of brute force is suggested in this case. Finesse has not worked so well thus far. Take him down, and make it very hard."

"Alright then. Gonna need you to catch up pretty quickly once I do what I'm about to do." she took off at a run already knowing Penguin wasn't too much further ahead. Once she caught up to him, she used her body to knock him down to the ground and held him there the best she could

Batman was immediately behind Bat-woman as she brought Penguin down. He too launched himself at the bulbous Man/bird. Batman landed heavily on Penguin and Bat-woman, and he immediately moved to apply flexi-cuffs to penguins upper "flippers." At the same time he felt the body of Barbara Gordon pressed against him and found the situation curiously pleasing in several ways.

Having secured the Penguins upper flippers, Batman turned and flexi-cuffed Penguins lower flippers. The smell of the creature was almost too much to bear. The odor emanating from Penguin was a combination of chum, sewage and plain filth. It made Batman gag slightly.

Kneeling beside Penguin, Batman announced, "Those should hold him until the SWAT teams arrive."

"She nodded. "Unfortunately, they might not think to look in here for him. Not to mention some of the swat guys don't exactly trust us yet so we'd have to pull him out of here and leave him where they can find him"

"True enough." He removed a bat-a-rang and tether from his utility belt and handed it to her. "Would you like the honor of trussing him up? We can both drag him out for the police to find."

She took the items and used the bat-a-rang to pass the tether around Penguin's flippers, tightening the knotting. She looks at Batman. "Shall we?"

Smiling beneath his cowl he replied, "I can think of a couple of things I would rather do right now. However, they have to wait until we dispose of this one." He nodded to the struggling Penguin. With that he gave a tug on the bat-a-rang and began to tow Penguin out into the main hall.

She pulled with him. "I'll be so happy when we're done here. Don't know how much longer I can take bird boy's stench."

"Ummm, I can't agree more. I could use a good bath just to remove the stench." As they neared the center of the museum Batman removed a smoke bomb from his belt. "Drop him here." He waited for her to release the tether. Handing the bomb to Bat-woman he continued, "Drop that when I tell you." He reached onto his belt and removed the grappling hook and launcher. In a fluid movement he inserted the grappling dart, aimed skyward and fired the launcher. "Now Bat-woman" he said softly as his arm wrapped about her waist.

She couldn't help but smile a small smile when his arm wrapped around her waist. She dropped the smoke bomb as he told her.

As the winch in the launcher pulled them skyward he felt her legs entwining with his own and the warmth of her breath on his cheek. He felt the rhythm of her breathing as her chest rose and fell. They were rapidly approaching the skylight in the ceiling. He could hear the noise and scuffle of the police below.

He pulled Bat-woman closer and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Feeling him pull her closer, she responded to his kiss with eager wanting.

At length they reached the skylight. Suspended high above the museum floor they exchanged another kiss. Batman broke their kiss first, "You'll have to reach up and unlatch the skylight Barbara. We must leave before the police recover from the little smoke stunt."

He longed to hold her in his arms and simply dangle from the ceiling by the grappling hook and tether. He looked into her eyes and found himself pressing against her strong body again searching for her lips.

She kissed him again before breaking it. "It's gonna be hard for me to unlatch the skylight if you're kissing me like that." she reached up to undo the skylight

"Of course you are right." He said regretting his rash behavior. He boosted her up and through the skylight. He followed her through the opening and onto the roof. Batman pointed her to the far side of the roof. They both moved at a jog to the location, once there he stood on the ledge bordering the roof, spread his arms and jumped. His cape instantly stiffened and formed wings to ease his decent.


	7. Home to Wash

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other Batman characters. I also don't own the Justice league.

She followed suit, except using her grappling hook to swing. They raced across the crowded parking lot. The police had brought enough vehicles on this raid to move a small army. The number of vehicles helped to mask their movement as they dodged between shadows. Finally, both Batman and Batwoman made it to the Bat-mobile.

Once they were secure inside the vehicle, Batman commanded, "Stealth mode. Start up." The Bat-mobile hummed to life rather than the usual roar. Once all of the gauges were aligned and reading correctly, Batman said, "Home, stealth."

The Bat-mobile pulled away nearly silently. As the wheels began to turn he placed his hand on Batwoman's gloved hand.

She smiled as she felt his hand on hers. "Well that was a fun time, don't you think?" a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm gonna need like five showers to get the stench of that bird off of me."

He nodded and smiled. "It's going to take a thorough scrubbing to remove that smell from my suit and body. I didn't realize that he smelled that terribly." Batman took her hand in his and cradled it strongly. "If there's anything I can do to help you cleanse yourself of his stench, feel free to say so."

She smiled at the offer. "I'd appreciate whatever help you can give Batman." she winked. "So how did I do tonight?"

Smiling he replied, "I'll do my utmost to ensure your satisfaction Barbara." Looking to her, he took advantage of the autopilot. Leaning over he brought his lips to hers. When he was barley a centimeter away he said, "You met my expectations in every way." He pressed on and kissed her again.

"I don't doubt you would do as much as possible Bruce." She deepened the second kiss for a bit before breaking it off. "Every way as far as how I did taking down Penguin, or just every way in general?"

"Your tactical approach to the take down of Penguin was flawless." He returned her deep kiss. Breaking momentarily, "And your performance in other areas is exceeding my expectations beyond belief." His hand drifted to her thigh.

"I'm glad you approve Bruce. It's a great honor to receive the approval of the great playboy." she giggled. "As I said, I'm highly sure you'll meet my expectations in other areas as well." she lets her own hand drift to his thigh, rubbing gently

Her touch excited him and stirred him. Rather than ordering the bat-mobile to accelerate he allowed it to continue on in stealth mode. Bruce Wayne, had been touched by many women in his life. But none had sent the sensation through his body as Barbra Gordon's touch had done just now.

"Now that you have passed your examination, I should tell you something Barbara." He returned her touch and moved his hand to her inner thigh. "I want you more than any woman I have ever wanted."

She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips nor the extra flow of wetness in her nether regions caused by Bruce's touch. She licked her lips as she let her hand drift upward slowly on his thigh. "Well since we're telling each other things, I have something to tell you Bruce." she moved her head near his ear. "You're the only man I have ever wanted."

The night slipped by as they touched each other in the cockpit of the bat-mobile. Sooner than either would have liked they pulled into the bat-cave. Bruce keyed the microphone and called to Alfred, "Alfred I won't be requiring your assistance tonight. I'll see you in the morning old friend." Alfred responded immediately thanking Batman and wishing him a pleasant night.

When the bat-mobile stopped, they were completely alone in the bat-cave.

She smiled as she listened to him tell Alfred he wouldn't be needed. She looked at him with a smirk. "Aww is the big bad bat planning something?"

He grinned at her sarcasm. "Yes, I am planning something. A hot shower for two with plenty of soap and scrubbing pads to remove the stench of the Penguin." He exited the bat-mobile and offered Batwoman his hand. As she took his offerred hand and began to exit the vehicle he continued, "And afterward I plan to show you the full length of my appreciation for everything you have done tonight."

She smiled. "I can't wait to see that Bruce. I'm sure I'll enjoy the feeling of your hands roaming all over me, whether with or without soap on them. Just as I know I'll enjoy exploring you." she winked.

He escorted her to the equipment storage area to remove their uniforms. Once inside he closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. As the florescent bulbs came to life her figure was illuminated. Bruce felt himself stirring again.

He moved to her and assisted her in removing her utility belt and other things. When they were each down to their underclothing beneath the armored suits he took their things and placed them in a large machine that looked strangely like an industrial kitchen dishwasher.

Placing the uniforms on the conveyor he started the process of removing the first layer of Penguin stench from their bodies. Once the suits were on their way to the washer, he guided Barbara to another room in the storage area. As they entered more florescent tubes illuminated.

"I hope you don't mind taking your things off in front of me Barbabra".

Barbara smiled. "It would be kind of ironic for me to mind all of a sudden when I've been dreaming of it for years." she winked before she slowly pulled her top and bra off, intending to give him a show

Bruce removed his undershirt and then sat down on the bench. His attention was completely fixed on Barbara. He found himself resting his hand in his lap involuntarily.

Once both were off, she tossed them aside before turning around slowly. The turn revealed that she was wearing a thong. She turned her head to look at him and winked before hooking her fingers in the waistband and slowly working it down her legs, bending over as she did so.

((I know.....bit of a cliffhanger))


End file.
